


[Podfic] It's The Thought That Counts

by sophinisba



Series: Chromatic Podfic 2011 [3]
Category: Harold and Kumar (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Romance, Community: chromatic_podfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: thedeadparrot's story read aloud:"Dude, don't even lie about how you're totally into me," Kumar says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's The Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37992) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/HaroldandKumar/It's%20the%20Thought%20That%20Counts.mp3) | **Size:** 5.3 MB | **Duration:** 11 minutes

  
---


End file.
